In headrests for vehicle seats, as a rule the upholstery support is held between the pivotable portions of the pivot mount in the desired rotational position by means of friction. To prevent unintentional changes in the rotational position of the headrest, however, the frictional force has to be chosen great enough, so that the user of the seat must exert a relatively large force to change the rotational position, and this is disturbing.
It is indeed also known to adjust the desired rotational position of the upholstery support by means of form-fitting, engaging setting members. The force exerted by the user during an adjustment is low with such a headrest. But this carries with it the disadvantage that no stepless adjustment of the rotational position is possible and that the rotational position can be unintentionally changed when there is an impact on the headrest. To loosen the locking mechanism of this type of headrest, the upholstery support together with the upholstery element supported thereby must be pushed in a radial direction with regard to the axis of rotation. This type of shifting, however, can also result from the effective force of an impact on the headrest.